Early Morning Phone Call
by suiren
Summary: Aya dies, leaving Ran alone with his misery. Can Yohji bring him out of it? [RxY] songfic.


**A/N:** I don't own Weiss, and I don't own "Early Morning Phone Call" by Zac Maloy, but I do have a shoelace and exactly 36 cents. Lyrics are in Italics, and I'll be calling Aya Ran and Aya Aya to avoid confusion. *winks*. I think Ran and Yohji are probably both a little OOC here, but I guess I'll see what you guys think.

Early Morning Phone Call

by Suiren

_It was an early morning phone call in December  
That got my attention  
They called to tell me..._

Ran sat at the table of the Koneko's kitchen, sipping slowly at a warm cup of coffee. It was 6 AM on a Sunday morning and through the window he could watch the snow softly falling outside to blanket the ground in a world of white.

He liked his morning solitude, and was surprised when his thoughts were shattered by the ring of the telephone. With a slight frown, the crimson haired man went to pick it up. The voice on the other end sounded rather flustered and upset.

"Fujimiya-san?"

"Hai." He murmured cooly.

"I'm Dr.Genzai at the hospital...I think you should come --"

"I'm on my way."

He ran upstairs, with no regard to the fact that the others were still asleep, and grabbed his jacket and the keys to his car. When he left his room he was surprised to be faced with a pair of jade green eyes.

"Where are you going this early in the morning?" Slurred Kudou Yohji, obviously still tired from his late night out -- after all he had only gotten home about three hours past.

"None of your buisness." Ran replied coldly, brushing past Yohji as he headed to his car.

But as they say, curiosity killed the kitten, and when Ran took off, he never noticed the blond assassin trailing him. His mind was a jumble of worried thoughts, and a knot formed in his stomach at the very thought of what the phone call from the doctor could have meant.

_That you were gone.._

A worry-crazed Ran raced into the hospital, taking the stairs two or three at a time as he headed to his sister's room and swung the door open.

An elderly woman looked up at him expectantly, and the doctor sitting next to her opened his mouth in surprise.

"Fujimiya-san...maybe we should go outside."

Ran's mouth closed swiftly as did his eyes, and he nodded, stepping out into the hall to recieve the news he already had proof of.

"Your sister died in her sleep last night. I'm sorry, Ran." Murmured the doctor, and a green eyed man down the hall listened in surprise, eyes widening when his leader turned around and smashed a fist into the wall repeatedly, until blood stained his knuckles and he had made a sufficient dent in the wall.

"Would you like to see her?" The doctor asked, and Ran nodded. The two of them began to walk away and Yohji followed with lanky grace and silence.

_You were the strength of all my hopes and inspirations.  
You were the music in my song._

Ran stared down at the body of his angelic little sister, tears gracing cold eyes that many thought could freeze any water they contained. His purpose...was gone. He had thrown his life, his very soul, away in an attempt to save her; become an assassin and ruthless hunter to earn the money for her treatment and care.

And it had all been futile.

His head dropped to rest on her cold, pale arm, and the mask of ice cracked as heart breaking sobs filled the silence of the room.

_Sometimes what doesn't seem so fair  
That's what makes us more aware..._

Warm arms slipped around Ran's shoulders and he turned around to find himself once again gazing into emerald pools as he faced Yohji. The look on his friend's face said enough -- that he was sorry, that he understood...that Yohji was going to be there for Ran. Choking back a sob, Ran took temporary comfort in the embrace, burying his head into Yohji's shoulder.

"She's okay, Ran. She's not suffering now." Murmured the blond. After a moment Ran looked up at him.

"Do you have a cigarette?"

"Always." Yohji replied, and he led his friend away to the hospital roof where the two smoked away in silence. Three days later Yohji and the rest of Weiss were there to watch their leader put his cold mask back on as Aya's casket was lowered into rich brown earth. But Kudou had seen behind that mask -- and he wasn't about to let Ran's grief cage him in.

_I know you're smiling  
I know you're singing  
and I know that you're in a better place  
where angels' wings caress you  
But I still miss you.._

_More than leaves are falling this October, it's just that I wanted to be with you for awhile._

Almost a year had passed, with Yohji watching as Ran's misery began to slowly make him waste away. When the redhead left for what had become a customary walk, in the middle of a thunderstorm, Yohji grabbed his jacket and followed after him.

/I'm not letting you do this to yourself, Ran./

_Now I'm walking through a doorway to tomorrow,  
more like running, running out of time._

The blond watched as his beautiful leader stopped under a streetlight, getting drenched in the rain as it fell in blankets.

/Maybe that's why he likes the rain. It hides his tears./

_Sometimes what doesn't seem so fair  
That's what makes us more aware..._

Gathering his courage, Yohji walked up to the misery filled figure under the lamppost, drawing in a deep breath as he reached up and flicked wet crimson strands of silky hair out of Ran's eyes. He had been right, he noted, Ran had been crying. Even if the drops of rain hid it, the reddish eyes could not be veiled. Yohji placed one hand on either side of Ran's face and was surprised to find no resistance from the other man as he began to sing softly.

_I know you're smiling  
I know you're singing  
and I know that you're in a better place  
where angel's wings caress you  
but..I still miss you_

Ran's eyes slid shut as he let Yohji's arms slip around his shoulders, and his red hair cascaded over his face as he rested his head on Yohji's shoulder.

_It was an early morning phone call in December..  
That got my attention, they called to tell me you had gone.._

Warm, tan fingers brushed Ran's cheeks and tilted his face up. Emerald eyes locked onto Amythyst and swiftly Yohji leaned down to capture Ran's lips with his own.

_I know you're smiling  
I know you're singing  
and I know you're **flying**  
I know you're singing..  
Your song.._

As Ran's eyes closed and he leaned into the other assassin, arms drifting around Yohji's neck, an image of Aya filled his mind.  
She smiled, and with a swift flapping of beautiful white wings, she was gone.

**A/N:** Well, that's the end. No Yohji-is-a-player-who-doesn't-really-love-me angst, sorry folks; and no Aya-is-an-ice-cube-misery either. I just wanted a short little fic, and here it is.

--suiren

Leave me reviews! I heart you all *mwahs*


End file.
